The Scholar of the Center Program is a multi-disciplinary research and professional training program designed to accomplish in the most intellectually stimulating and economical manner three principal purposes: 1. conduct of multi-disciplinary professional dialogue for the indentification and priority ranking of critical issues confronting the Chicano community; 2. instigation and sustain support (intellectual and financial) of basic research into critical issues confronting the Chicano community under the direction of UCLA faculty associated with the Center; and 3. the planned and carefully supervised apprenticeship of Chicano graduate trainees within research projects being conducted by mature scholars in the several social science departments and related professional schools at UCLA, leading to the Ph.D. degree in any one of six social sciences.